


Enough is Enough

by Bismarck321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampires, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarck321/pseuds/Bismarck321
Summary: Harry has had enough with Dumbledore and leaves Privet Drive and falls in love with a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was packing his things into his trunk when Vernon stormed in and shouted,"You're not going anywhere freak!"

"Yes I am and you won't stop me." Harry snapped

"Oh really!" Vernon roared as he tried to punch Harry but He sidestepped before the punch could hit him. Harry's magic reacted and threw Vernon away and knocked him out, he used that to grab his trunk and Hedwig and exit the house.

When Harry got outside Dumbledore with several Order members appeared. "Harry calm down." Dumbledore ordered

"No! You've controlled my life for too long." Harry said

"Moody stun him." Dumbledore said but as Moody went to stun Harry's eyes started to blaze emerald and Moody was sent back. "Remus I thought you were a friend." Harry said

"I realise what I have done now, so when you go can we keep in touch?" Remus asked hopefully

"Of course." Harry replied happily, Remus went to hug Harry when Dumbledore threw a stunning spell towards them. "I'll be going now, Remus i'll send you a letter." Harry said as he glared at Dumbledore

Harry then apparated to Potter Manor, which he had discovered last year when to goblins were able to contact him. When he arrived he spent an hour exploring the grounds before he went inside.

As soon as Harry went in a house elf appeared in front of him. "Master Harry I am Grobby the head elf." Grobby announced

"Grobby can you show me to my room? Don't call me master just Harry." Harry said

"Ok Mas- Harry, your room is the master bedroom on the second floor,third room to the right." Grobby replied

"Thanks." Harry said as he went up the stairs to his room. When he arrived he unpacked his things and put them away. He then layed down on his bed to have a nap.

When he awoke two hours later he wrote and sent a letter to Remus but put a hex on it so only Remus could read it. He then went downstairs to the kitchen to make some lunch.

As he was making the food Grobby appeared and said aghast,"Master shouldn't be doing that Grobby should."

"Grobby I will be making my food a few times a week and don't call me Master." Harry said firmly

"Ok." Grobby whispered before he disappeared. Harry finished making his food and sat down to eat it when a letter arrived. When he opened it he saw it was from Hermione.

Harry

Dumbledore was ranting about you disappearing when he went to collect you from Privet Drive. I want you to know that I support you.

I tried to get Ron and Ginny to support you to but they listen to Dumbledore as they see him as their hero. Please be safe and don't get into any trouble.

Hermione

Harry smiled as he knew that he had at least one friend in Hermione he wasn't sure if Nevile or Luna would still be his friends.

Remus was sitting in a Order meeting listening to Dumbledore talking about making plans to find Harry when an owl with a letter appeared in front of Remus. Just as he was about to open it after he took it from the owl, a hand grabbed it out of his hand.

Dumbledore fell to the floor as soon as he touched the letter as he began to sprout horns on his head. Remus laughed as he took the letter back. As soon as he read it he felt relieved to know that his cub was safe, he looked up to see Mcgonagall, Tonks and Kingsley glaring at Dumbledore and knew that Harry had several supporters in the Order.

Remus quickly left the meeting to write a reply and send the memory of the meeting to Harry. So that he could get a laugh out of it.

It was a week after Harry moved to Potter Manor that Nevile and Luna sent him letters saying that they supported him and were still his friends. Harry felt relieved to know he had more than one friend at Hogwarts.

Remus was reading in the living room of his cottage when he felt someone trying to take down his wards. He quickly summoned several of his irreplaceable belongings into his trunk and was about floo over to Potter Manor when Dumbledore walked into the cottage and announced,"Remus to have to go as to been consorting with a dark wizard."

Remus dragged his trunk into the fireplace and was saying Potter Manor when he was hit with a cutting curse. Harry was working on his essay for Charms when Remus appeared in the floo bleeding from his arm. "Remus what happened?!" Harry exclaimed

"Dumbledore attacked me at the cottage." Remus grunted before he fell on the floor. Harry quickly cast a healing spell on Remus' arm and levitated him onto a couch.

Harry summoned Grobby and told him,"Get a healing potion." Grobby appeared seconds later with several healing potions. Remus slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Harry went back to working on his essay but he kept an eye on Remus.

Remus woke an hour later to see Harry sleeping on a couch with a blanket over him. He sat up to see himself in a living room that wasn't his but then he remembered what had happened.

Harry woke a few minutes later and saw Remus sitting up, he asked,"Do you know why Dumbledore attacked you?"

"Probably because he knew I was in contact with you. The wound is fully healed." Remus replied

"Yes I used an old healing spell that I learnt a few days ago." Harry answered the question that Remus was about to ask.

"Thank you." Remus said

"Well you are my honorary godfather." Harry replied, Remus laughed at that and they spent the rest of the night catching up. They did not end up getting to sleep until 4 in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting in the reception of the Portkey Office waiting to be seen. He was about to close his eyes when the portkey officer said,"Mr Potter." Harry stood up and walked into the office.

When he entered the officer gestured for him to sit down and Harry did. As soon as he sat down the officer asked,"Where do you want a portkey to?"

"To Bavaria, if you want a place in Bavaria then Nuremberg Castle." Harry replied

"You do know Nuremberg Castle is rumored to house a vampire." The officer warned

"Then I will be extra careful." Harry said

"Very well take this hat and in two minutes you will be at Nuremberg Castle." The officer said as he handed over a top hat. As soon as Harry took it it activated and in a blink of an eye he was in front of the castle.

He pulled out his wand and entered the entrance hall. When he entered he felt that an ancient power resided in the castle. Harry walked through the entrance hall until he found a door that lead to the throne room.

When he entered two gargoyles came to life and went to attack him. Harry quickly fired off two reductos and saw that one of the gargoyles was destroyed, Harry fired off another reducto and destroyed the last gargoyle.

He said to himself," Don't enter rooms unless you know nothing is in it." After saying that he continued through the throne roon until he ended up in another corridor. He thought about running away as he felt he wasn't alone.

Harry decided to not to run away as a deep voice said,"Not many people decide to stay after feeling me." Harry immediately knew that the person was lonely as the voice had the same tone he used when he was with the Dursleys.

"Who are you?" Harry asked cautiously

"Charles von Oldenburg, Vampire Prince of Bavaria." Charles said as he stepped out of the shadows. Harry was surprised to see a light brown haired man with gold eyes and was wearing Brown suit. He thought he woild see a man who looked a hundreds of years old

"And you are?" Charles purred

"Harry Potter." Harry replied

"I know who you are as I visted Britain and few years ago." Charles replied "Now lets go to the closest parlour." They began to walk towards the parlour in silence.

When theu arrived Harry saw a room that looked cosy as it had a lit fire and only three couches and another chair on its own. Charles went towards another door that led towards a pantry and he returned a few minutes later with a tray that had tea on it.

Harry sat down on the couch nearest to the fire as Charles took a seat on the armchair. "So Harry why did you come to this castle?" Charles asked

"Well it was really to see a sight because I never been on holiday." Harry answered

"No Dumbledore though?" Charles pressed "We haven't really got on for the past few weeks as he doesn't agree with me living in Potter Manor." Harry replied

"Well you're welcome to stay here for a while so we can get to know each other." Charles said

"I would like that." Harry agreed and he then sent a letter to Remus as Charles cleared away the tray and tea.

Remus

I am staying in Bavaria for a while because I have made a new friend but I will be home before to summer ends.

Harry

Harry and Charles became close friends over the few weeks they spent together with Charles showing Harry all over Bavaria. So when Harry had to leave Charles gave him a ring so that they could talk whenever they wanted. They both promised to write whenever they could. 

* * *

Harry appeared in the living room of Potter Manor with the portkey Charles had gave him. Remus came rushing in as he appeared back. "Harry you're back." Remus exclaimed

"Yes I am back but I suppose you want know about my new friend." Harry replied

"So what's his name?" Remus asked

"Charles von Oldenburg the Vampire Prince of Bavaria." Harry answered

"Vampire? How old is he?" Remus asked

"Yes and he is 2,100 years old." Harry replied

"Anyway you ahve to get ready as you're going to Hogwarts for your sixth year tomorrow." Remus said

"Well I had better be getting to bed then. Goodnight." Harry stated. He retired to his room as he was getting into bed he heard Charles's voice in mind,"_You'll be seeing me sooner then you expect._"

"_Really_?" Harry asked

"_Yep see you when I see you then_." Charles said

"_Night_." Harry muttered

"_Night_." Charles replied

Harry then fell asleep wondering what the new year would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry got the prefect badge but Dumbledore didn't let Mcgonagall choose him as Quidditch Captain

Harry was waiting on platform 9¾ for Hermione and his other friends. He was ready to board the train when Hermione and her parents come walking over to him. "Hermione is this your boyfriend?" Mr Granger asked

"No dad this is my ftiend Harry." Hermione answered "But we have to get on the train as it will leave in five minutes." Hermione said goodbye to her parents and her and Harry boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

"So Harry how is Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked as soon as the train started to move. "Remus is fine Hermione." Harry answered "You should know though him and Sirius were in a relationship."

"A relationship as in a romantic one?" Harry nodded his head at the question. He was about to say something else when Neville and Luna entered the compartment. "Harry are you okay?" Neville asked as soon as he saw them.

"I'm fine Neville." Harry replied. They spent the rest an hour talking until Harry and Hermione had to go to the prefect meeting.

When they arrived they saw that Ron was also sitting in the prefect's compartment. The Headboy and Girl after introducing themselves told everyone to say their name and one thing about themselves. People thought that Harry would say that he was the boy who lived but he just said his name and that his favourite subject was Defense.

He,Ron and Hermione were quietly arguing when a first year boy came up to Harry and asked,"Are you the boy who live? Being famous must scary."

Ron blurted out,"Piss off boy and leave us alone."

Hermione looked shocked and said,"Ronald Weasley come with me now!" And she dragged him away to berate him. Harry knelt down and said,"Yes it is scary but you don't have to worry about that. What's your name?"

"Arthur Dumbar." Arthur said

"Well Arthur why don't you go back to your friends now." Harry said.

Harry spent the rest of the journey patrolling the Gryffindor section of the train. As he was about to get off the train Charles said in his mind,"_ You're going to be surprised when you enter the great hall."_

_"Really?" _Harry asked

"_Yes you will."_ Charles replied then went silent. When Harry was on the carriage with Hermione,Neville and Luna he told them about Charles but left out that he was a Vampire and a Vampire Prince.

When they had entered the great hall and were sat down Harry turned to look at the Professor's table and was surprised to see Charles sitting in the Defence Professor's chair. He asked Charles in his mind,"_This is your surprise?" _

_"Yep do you like it?"_ Charles drawled 

"_Do you want me to come to your quarters when I am patrolling?" _ Harry asked his frfriend

"_Yes."_ Charles answered before pretending to focus on the sorting ceremony but was actually trying to stop himself from falling asleep.

After the Sorting was finished and Dumbledore had given his speech and introduced Charles. Hermione and Harry escorted the first years to the Gryffindor common room. They introduced themselves and told them they were there to help and when they had finished Harry went over to Arthur and asked,"How are you?"

"Fine thatnks for asking." Arthur said before turning back to his friends. Harry then went on 'patrol ' as soon as he was sure he was alone he went off to Charles' quarters. When he knocked Charles called,"Come in."

Harry entered and said," So Taking over the Defence position was a surprise."

"Good that's what I wanted." Charles laughed 

"So prehaps I can come over tommorow as it is a saturday." Harry said

"Of course, you're welcome anytime as I don't really need any sleep." Charles said before biddimg Harry goodnight. 

Charles knew the real reason that he wanted Harry over anytime was because he thought that as a Vampire over 2,000 years old, he thought he had experienced everything but as soon as he met Harry he knew he hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy turns becomes ally after escaping Dumbledore. Charles comes to terms with his feelings. Harry and his friends catch up

A few weeks later, Harry was sitting next to the black lake when a pair of hands wrapped around him and fangs went towards his neck. He reached put to Charles through his mind,"_Vampire is trying to feed off me!" _

He felt that Charles had ran out off his office, while Charles was coming Harry was trying to fight off the Vampire but he was immoblised as hthe Vampire muttered his name. 

Harry was about to submit when he heard a voice,"Off him now." He recognised the familiar voice and sighed in relief. "Charles?" The other Vampire said 

Charles looked shocked,"You" He whispered. But said louder,"Hermann let go of him." Hermann let go of Harry who was pulled behind Charles by a simple spell ."You don't belong here so go." Charles commanded

"What if I told you Dumbledore had me imprisoned in Hogwarts." Hermann said

"You could just be lying." Charles accused

"You and the Vampire Council banished me to help this country during that war but towards the end Dumbledore captured me." Hermann said

"Go to Nuremberg Castle, Alistair will deal with you." Charles said before he escorted Harry inside to his quarters. When they arrived he went to his small pantry to make tea for them. 

Harry was shaking as Charles gave him a cup of tea."Harry he is gone no need to be worried." Charles tried to comfort him

"I was worried that I would be turned." Harry whispered 

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Charles said gently "Now why don't you go I escort you back to your common room." Harry nodded and they began to walk back to the common room.

When they arrived back at the common room, Harry said goodbye and went inside. Charles was walking back to his quarters when he realised he feelings for Harry were more then platonic more towards romantic.

As soon as he got back to his quarters he began to plan, he knew that the Sahmian Ball was in three days and he also knew that teacher/student relationships were frowned upon but not illegal. With those thoughts in mind he wrote down several ideas before deciding on the one he was going to do.

* * *

The next day, Harry and his friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking about random things until Hermione asked,"So do you know who you are going with to the ball on Friday?"

Neville said,"Me and Luna are going together."

Harry said,"I don't know."

Hermione and Neville shared a look before she said,"You do know that Professor Oldenburg would want to go with you." 

"What?!" Harry exclaimed 

"You mean that you haven't noticed him staring at you at all." Hermione laughed

"No." Harry said

"Well do you feel like you want to go out with him?" Neville asked

"Eh yes I do." Harry admitted 

"Well we have our answer, me and Harry will go as friends and see if the Professor makes a move." Hermione said


	5. Sahmian (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione arrive at the ball going as friends. Charles gets confused about rock music and Dumbledore tries to find out if a Vampire is a student or Professor

Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory for Hermione. Harry was dressed in emerald coloured robes which had been a gift from Charles. Hermione walked down the stairs in golden silk gown. "Hermione you look beautiful." Harry said as he saw her

"Thank you Harry, I think the Professor will like your robes." As Hermione said that they linked arms and began their descent to the Great Hall. When they entered they saw Neville and Luna sitting at table by themselves.

They went over and joined them and began to chat when Neville said," Have you seen what the Professor is wearing?" As he said it he pointed towards Charles who was dressed in a charcoal suit with a tailcoat amd top hat.

When Harry looked around he heard a lot of people talking about Charles and his outfit as well as the girls saying he looked hot. Hermione said," I wonder why he is wearing that?" Everyone around her shrugged as if to say they wondered that too.

It was a few hours later when Professor Flitwick introduced the Weird Sisters who then began to play. Charles amd Minerva were standing off to the side, Minerva noticed the confused look on Charles' face and asked," What's wrong?"

"Why do they have sisters in their name when they all male?" Charles asked

"I don't know but they play rock music." Minerva answered with a confused expression on her face

"What types of rock? Sedimentary , metamorphic or igneous? Charles pressed making a note in his mind to read up about all the new music that had been made as the only music he had listened to recently was Beethoven and Mozart as well as Vivaldi. Minerva said," Rock music as in very repetitive tunes." She thought that a man as young Charles would know about rock music but learned not to judge a book by its cover.

Harry was sitting at a table by himself watching his friends on the dance floor when he noticed the confused look on Charles' face when the rock music began to play.

Dumbledore was walking around the hall casting spells to determine if someone was a Vampire as he knew that there was atleast one person who was a Vampire in his school. As he was about cast another he saw Potter looking at Oldenburg and he thought 'they probably have feelings for each other.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because there will be second part out in about an hour and half at the maximum


	6. Sahmian (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles puts his plan into action. Harry gets a shock and Hermione and Neville make a bet

Charles was sitting at a table with a brandy snifter of scotch looking around the hall trying to find where Harry had disappeared too when a familiar song began to play.

The serenade began:

_This is the final song _

_ I'll sing for you _

_There's nothing more _

_ That I can do_

Harry looked up from his drink when a shadow enveloped him. He saw Charles standing there with a hand outstretched and a nervous smile. Harry stood up and took the hand without a second thought.

_One final song _

_ And then i'm gone _

_So far away from you_

Charles led Harry in a slow waltz that was in time with the music, They were so intently staring at each other they didn't notice that everyone was watching them.

_I will stay true _

_Though we're apart _

_ But still my heart _

_Will always be with you_

Harry breathing constricted as he looked into the beautiful golden eyes in front of him. Charles softly smiled as he saw the dumbstruck expression on Harry's face

_Our final song _

_Will not take long _

_And when we're gone _

_It's farewell to you_

Hermione whispered to Neville as they watched the dance," I bet that they will be together before the night end."

"I'll take that." Neville whispered back as Luna nodded her agreemen_t _

_This is the final song _

_I'll sing for you _

_There's nothing more that I can do _  
  
_ One final song _

_And then we're done _

_And I am leaving you_

Dumbledore glared at the two on the dance floor as he thought 'this is unnatural and unacceptable Potter should be sent back to the Dursleys for a reminder'

_This final day (This final day) _

_ When we can say (When we can say) _

_ My life is done _

_ And we sing my song _

_It's our song too_

Minerva wipped her eyes as she listened to the song and she realised she had never heard it before and that it was to Vivaldi's Summer 

_Their final song (their final song)_

_Let's hope it will _

_Not take too long_

The students were all shocked as they saw Gryffindor's golden boy and the Defence Professor swaying in tune to the music

_This is the final song_

_ I'll sing for you_

_There's nothing more that I can do _

_One final song _

_And then we're done _

_And I am leaving you _

Charles remembered how whem his brother disappeared is how he got into writing music. His feelings for his brother disappearing were what he put into the music

_When i'm away (when he's away) _

_I'll hope you play _

_We're sure to play this final song _

_It's all i'll have of you_

Remus, who had been invited by Minerva, smiled as he saw his cub and the man who could become his adopted son-in-law

_This final day _

_When I can say _

_ My life is done _

_And we sing my song _

Charles began quicken the sway between to two of them as the music rushed towards its crescendo. Harry was about to look around the dance floor when Charles whispered,"Keep your eyes on me don't look away." 

_He sings so well _

_Apart from this (Apart from this) _

_There is no more_

The crowd began to clap as the two broke apart, Harry was about to go back Charles said quietly,"Meet me on the balcony through that door in five minutes." Harry nodded in agreement and stumbled back towards his friends who looking at him like he was crazy

Hermione asked as soon as he got back over," What did he just say to you?"

"He asked me to meet him outside in five minutes."

Hermione squealed in excitement.

* * *

Five minutes later, Harry walked out of the doors Charles indicated to a balcony that over looked the black lake. When he was focused on the Black Lake he didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps until Charles was standing next to him. "You probably wonder why I asked you out here?" Charles' soft voice said

"Yes." Harry replied 

"Well I have to tell you, when we first met I just wanted a friendship as my old friends are either dead or left but I realise that those feelings go way beyond platonic feelings but go more towards romantic." Charles said almost to quiet to be heard

"You want to go out with me?" Harry asked shocked 

"Yes but first I want to do this." Charles said before he wrapped he arms around Harry's waist and pressed their lips together. Harry felt a surge of electricity pass through him but Charles pulled back before it could go any deeper.

"Stay with me tonight not like that but just to sleep." Charles whispered as they stood together staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes but I don't have any spare clothes." Harry answered just as quiet

"Transfiguration." Charles replied before he dragged Harry through another door that led to the hallway that let to the Defence classroom. When they arrived at Charles' quarters Charles went off towards his wardrobe to pull out a pair of his sleeping clothes and tranfigured another pair to a size that would fit Harry.

Harry ,after he got changed, was hovering around the end of the bed until Charles ,who had just climbed into bed, opened his arms so Harry could lean into him. "You have the honour of using me as a pillow and will in the future if this becomes regular." Charles said

"Thanks." Harry said as he learned into Charles before he fell asleep. As Charles watched Harry his steward Alistair said into his mind "_My lord, how are you?"_

Charles replied,"_I am fine but I belive I have found my true love_

Alistair said,_ Very well my lord shall I draw up plans for a wedding."_

Charles replied,"_Yes but I won't be until a few years from now." _After that he fell into a deep sleep with his lover in his ams


	7. The Trial (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is worried, Harry comforts him and Dumbledore tries a new plan

When Harry next woke he saw Charles sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Harry asked

Charles replied,"This." He then handed Harry the Daily Prophet. Harry began to read

_Potter and Oldenburg Forced?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night during the Sahmian Ball Harry Potter and Charles von Oldenburg shared a dance to a song that has never been heard in Britain before. Just before Harry went back to his friends Oldenburg whispered something in his ear which made him stumble back to his friends._

_Five minutes later Harry went outside through a door which had just appeared and then Oldenburg followed through. No one heard or saw what happened between them but Harry didn't return to the Ball after that._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said,"That is unnatural so Harry and Oldenburg should not have done this."_

_However Professor Minerva Mcgonagall said,"If they can keep it out of lessons then no Professors should have a problem with it."_

_Is this relationship consensual? Unconsensual? I will endeavour to find out._

Charles said to Harry after he finished reading," I shouldn't have done this."

Harry climbed into Charles' lap and said," But do you regret it?"

"No I don't." Charles answered but before they could say anything else Aurors burst into the room and placed handcuffs on Charles. Harry started to ask what was going on but the Aurors took Charles into the hallway and began to walk him to the end of Hogwarts' wards

As he was escorted out students and professors crowded the entrance of the Great Hall. Minerva looked at Dumbledore and spat,"This was your doing wasn't it." 

Dumbledore calmly replied," Yes because a student told me that he was abusing some female students." "Then why would he go for Mr Potter?" Minerva asked with a facade of calm

"That is what the Ministry will find out." Dumbledore said

* * *

Minister Fudge was sitting in his chair watching Oldenburg being forced into the chair which wrapped its chains around him. "Mr Oldenburg you are charged with the sexual assault of five students. How do you plead?' Amelia Bones demanded

"Not Guilty." Charles said

"How does the Wizengamot find him." Fudge asked but before Lord Malfoy could answer a new voice roared,"Release him This instant!"


End file.
